Metallic reinforcing materials which are embedded in porous concrete such as metal bars or mesh have a tendency to corrode over a period of time in the presence of a corrosive medium such as aqueous solutions of metallic salts such as, for example, sodium chloride.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coating for metal reinforcing materials which will prevent corrosion of these materials when embedded in porous concrete. Another object of the present invention is to provide a coating for metal reinforcing materials which are used in porous concrete. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a coating for metal reinforcing structures which are used in porous concrete which is applied only once and that requires little or no energy for drying. A further object of the present invention is to provide a coating for metal reinforcing materials that is thermally stable under relatively high temperatures which are used in some processes for manufacturing porous concrete. A further object of the present invention is to provide a coating that provides a high degree of protection against corrosion even when the coating on the metal reinforcing structures is relatively thin. A still further object of the present invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane elastomeric coating which protects porous concrete metal reinforcing materials against corrosion.